Insufferable Know it All Potter Brat
by snapescelticgirl
Summary: Potter, in his classroom again. Why was he cursed with Potter's?


Dis: As always, I own nothing. It is that lovely Ms. J.K's.

* * *

Year One

* * *

"Ah yes. Our newest celebrity. Well Ms. Potter, it seems you are following in your father's footsteps. He didn't pay attention in his first class either. Tell me, where would I find a bezoar?"

"In a goat's stomach, _sir."_

"Hmm. Not doubt you inherited your mother's brains. Perhaps. Let us try another. If I added basilisk venom to a belladonna based potion, what would happen?"

"If you added it before it was boiled completely, you would create an explosion. However, if you added it after the boil and allowed the base to cool by half, you would have a powerful healing agent. . .for giants that is."

".."

"Something the matter, _Professor_?"

"No. I am just releasing how very much like your father and grandfather you are. Arrogant and spoiled no doubt. But what could any of us expect from the only daughter of the Boy Who Lived?"

"I don't believe that having an interest in potions and reading material beyond your year is being arrogant. And if I was spoiled than I would most certainly have been home-schooled as opposed to being sent to take potions with the one person in the whole world who can send my father into a fury with a few words. And as for being just like my grandfather? That would be rather difficult for me to emulate him, as he is dead. Though, I take it as a compliment that you think I am like my father. It means I am kind, brave, selfless and loving. Any other compliments you would like to give me today, _sir_?"

".."

" Sir?"

"Ten points taken for your sarcasm. Ten points taken for talking back to me. And twenty points taken for being an insufferable know it all Potter brat."

* * *

Year Two

* * *

"Ah Ms. Potter. I assume your summer was filled with parties and plenty of people fawning over you and your family?"

"Actually, _Professor_, my parents and I spent most of our time on our estate in Ireland away from everyone. But thank you for asking. How was your summer? Filled with marking tests and ingredient gathering? My, how exciting it must have been."

"Ever the little arrogant brat, aren't you Ms. Potter. Shall we start out the year in negative points? I'm sure your house mates would love that."

"Oh but _Professor_ really. Can't you be more creative about punishment? I mean really, . . points? How about detention? By the way you never answered. How were your holidays? I seem to remember an article in the Daily Prophet commenting on you being passed over for the Nicholas Flamel Potions Master award. . .yet again."

".."

"_Professor_?"

"Ten points taken for your lack of decorum. Ten points taken for your cheek. And twenty points taken for being an insufferable know it all Potter brat."

* * *

Year Three

* * *

"I must have done wrong in so many other lives to have had the displeasure of dealing with three generations of Potter."

"Hello _Professor_. Just look at it from our point of view. There have been three of us to annoy you and we have spread the responsibility between us. You, yourself have annoyed and frustrated three generations of Potter all by yourself. Quite the feat, _sir._"

"It's a wonder with your _celebrity status_ that you do not put it to use and have a private potions tutor. Rather than darken my classroom, every year."

"Well sir, I wouldn't want to deprive you of your yearly dose of Potter. After all, I have to make up for the years in between Dad graduating and my first year."

"You needn't bother Ms. Potter. I have had enough of the Potter legacy to last me a lifetime. By all means, conserve your energy for your weekly detention."

"Ah I see we have moved up from taking points to detention. But sir, really, if you want me out of your class so bad, why do you inflict yourself with a weekly visit from me?"

".."

"_Professor_?"

"Ten points taken for questioning a teacher's actions. Ten points taken for assuming I was going to be supervising your detention. And twenty points taken for being an insufferable know it all Potter brat."

* * *

Year Four

* * *

"Well, well Ms. Potter. Following in your father's footsteps again. Seeker for your house team. I wonder if you have talent or if your father bought your way onto the team?"

"It's nice to see you too, _Professor._ My summer was wonderful and how was yours? As for someone buying my way onto the team, I am sure you know that I won my position far and square. After all you were there to help supervise the tryouts along with the rest of the teachers over the weekend."

"Oh but of course. And as for my summer, if you had not been so wrapped up in your famous father's life, you would know that I was presented with the Merlin award. But knowing

your family's inability to see beyond their own fame, I am not surprised that you didn't know about my own meager accomplishments."

"Oh but _Professor_ I most certainly did know. I also know that you have to be nominated each year and you were nominated anonymously for your newest developments of the Wolfsbane Potion."

"And how exactly do you now about my improvements and the anonymous nomination, _Ms. Potter_?"

"Why, a little owl told me, of course."

".."

"Professor?"

"Ten points taken for cheek. Ten points taken for believing I need or want public accolades. And twenty points taken for being an insufferable know it all Potter brat."

* * *

Year Five

* * *

"Ms. Potter. As always it is an extreme displeasure to have you in my class once again."

"Professor Snape. As always it is an extreme displeasure to have you take out your anger and pettiness for my father and grandfather, on me."

"My, my Ms. Potter. Feeling in the mood for detention and point loss again?"

"Whatever strokes your ego, _Professor._"

"Every week for the year, Potter. And half will be with me and half with Filch."

"Of course Professor. Anything else or may I return to brewing this potion. Perhaps you would like to keep me talking so I forget to add the lacewing flies and ruin the potion. That would give you the perfect reason to give me zero for the day, to take points, add more detention and feed your fragile ego all at the same time."

".."

"Professor?"

"Ten points taken for defamation of my character. Ten points taken for false accusations. And twenty points taken for being an insufferable know it all Potter brat."

* * *

Year Six

* * *

"Ms. Potter. I am. . .I was grieved to hear of your parent's death. I. . I"

"Thank you Professor but I am fine. Please do not strain yourself trying to act as if you feel sadden by my father's death. It belittles his memory and my very real grief."

"Contrary to your narrow-minded view of life and it's complexities, _Ms. Potter_, I am saddened at the death of your parents. While your father and I had our differences and disliked each other very much, it does not mean I am not appreciative of his victory over Voldemort and my subsequent freedom. And I always thought highly of your mother. Her choice in husbands not withstanding. Although, even I can admit, your father was a better choice than Ronald Weasley."

giggles

"I apologize _Professor_. But nevermore have I felt the strain of being the _Chosen One's_ daughter than I have the past two months. The pity I see radiating from their eyes is too much to bear and I feel smothered by it in the dorms the Great Hall. Even in the hallways."

"Well Ms. Potter. I can certainly give you your annual detentions early if you wish to escape. I can even increase them to twice or thrice weekly, if you so wish. You are well on your way to earning the record for most detentions anyway."

"How about I offer to be your lowly assistant. Helping gather ingredients, helping prepare them, testing the older potions. Maybe even help brew some of the less complicated ones, as I am not so incompetent with potion making."

".."

"Professor?"

"Ten points taken for such a foolish suggestion. Ten points taken for your unbelievable lack of confidence in your more than competent skills in the art of potion making. And twenty points taken for being an insufferable know it all Potter brat."

* * *

Year Seven

* * *

"Well, well if it isn't the only child of Harry Potter, darkening my doorway for the last year. No need to tell me of your summer. I have no interest to relive it thru your inane babble."

"My, my _Professor. _No holds barred with the insults. Well, if that's the way you want to start off the year, then you might as well give me my detention now and get it over with."

".."

"_Professor_? Oh. . .That's right. Silly me. You can't give an apprentice detention."

"No, I can not. Amazing that someone was in their right mind when they agreed to take you on as an apprentice. They were in their right mind, were they not? I would question it really. After all, apprentices live with their Master's instructors. Their Master cares for their every want and needs. Right down to providing them with board, food and necessities. Yes, I would have to question the sanity of someone taking you on."

"That's almost funny Professor. I was taken back by my Master's offer as well. But as they seemed quite sincere, I had no choice but to accept. Now, the offer of a custodial adoption was even more shocking but as I have decided to accept that as well, they may want to question their sanity themselves."

".."

"Professor? Professor?"

"Ten points taken for questioning your Master's sanity. Ten points taken for not informing him of accepting his offer of adoption. And twenty points given for being an insufferable know it all Potter brat."

"That's insufferable know it all Potter-Snape brat, _sir_. And I still can't believe that you have taken 40 points on the first day, every year, from your own house."

* * *


End file.
